one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingpin Vs. Roman Torchwick
Kingpin Vs. Roman Torchwick is Episode 47 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. The combatants for this episode are The Kingpin from Marvel Comics and Roman Torchwick from RWBY. Description Two villains who posess trick canes shall face off in a quick sixty seconds! Which criminal will prove they are the superior fighter? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight New York The Kingping was at his base of operations waiting patiently. Apparently, a guest was arriving to make a deal with him. He was going to obtain objects called dust that would help him. Soon enough, the guest arrived. Roman Torchwick entered the penthouse with his men carrying a briefcase. He placed it on the desk in front of Kingpin and opened it, revealing what appeared to be crystals in different colors. "I heard you're having trouble with the ones you call Spider-Man and Daredevil." He said. "With these, you will never have to worry about them again! It will cost you though." "Actually..." Kingpin's henchmen ambushed Roman's men and laid down a round of gunfire upon them, killing them. "I'll be taking your dust for free!" "What? You dirty traitor! This wasn't a part of the dea!" "Kill him!" Before they could shoot, the henchmen were quickly shot down with blasts from Roman's cane. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" Kingpin cracked his knuckles. "So it seems you aren't such a weakling, after all. Too bad I must dispose of you. Your skills would have been useful." "These skills are enough to put a scumbag like you down!" THERE'S NO TURNING BACK! FIGHT! Kingpin charged at Roman and threw a few punches but Roman was fast enough to jump out of the way of the attacks and follow up with a barrage of strikes from his cane. He then kicked Kingpin in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Kingpin slowly got back to his feet as Roman walked steadily towards him, feeling cocky. "You shouldn't have done this!" He exclaimed as he prepared another strike. The cane came down but Kingpin caught it and pulled Roman towards him. He then grabbed him and performed a bear hug, crushing Roman before throwing him away. Roman went crashing through the wall of the penthouse, bounced a few times and came to a stop. As he got up, he noticed a pin roll towards him. He inspected it closely until his eyes widened. He immediately jumped out of the way before the pin exploded, covering the area with sleeping gas. "So you are smarter than you look." Kingpin said as he pursured Roman. "It won't help you much though!" "Is that so?" Roman attempted to attack Kingpin quickly before he could react but it didn't work. Kingpin's cane clashed with Roman's cane and the two had a cane dual that lasted for a short time. Roman was fast enough to hit Kingpin with a combo and knock him back with a jab. "Give me all you've got!" "Very well!" Kingpin fired a laser from his cane, grazing Roman. Roman flinched and during this time , Kingpin charged and grabbed Roman. He continued to charge through a couple of buildings while holding Roman out in front before tossing him against a wall. Roman looked up to see Kingpin approaching him, ready to pummel him. He fired his cane at the structures above and they came tumbling down on Kingpin. Kingpin was trapped underneath the rubble but not for long. He managed to dig out of it with his strength, but could not find Roman anywhere. "Looking for me?" The Atlesian Paladin burst through a wall behind Kingpin with Roman piloting it. "It's a good thing I brought this with me! It'll make you wish you had never double-crossed me!" Roman fired some guns at Kingpin, who took cover behind the rubble. He fired some more lasers from his cane but it didn't do much to the Paladin other then push it back a bit. Roman continued firing until the rubble had been cleared and the Kingpin was exposed. He then fired a few homing rockets at his opponent. Kingpin failed to escape them and was hit. The explosion sent him flying away and he fell through the roof of the NYPD headquaters. K.O.! Roman exited the Paladin. "Dirty pigs, thinking they can betray me and get away with it!" He called a Bullhead to pick him up and left the city. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees